The Life of Lyra Lestrange
by cup'o'tea
Summary: What if Riddle's secret was discovered? "Filthy Half-Blood". What if Harry was raised by his parents? What if the Lestrange's never went to Azkaban? What if Neville's parents where never tortured into insanity? What if there was never any prophecy? What if? It's such a little question yet it has so many answers. So allow me to explain them.
1. Chapter 1

When a person looks back into the past there's always a question that no one can really answer. What if? Well it's a question I've never been able to answer myself. For instance what if I, Lyra Lestrange, was never born? What if I never existed?

Stupid Question because I do. I've got flesh and blood and everything. Dark raven wavy locks, deep grey eyes … I'm basically the cloned mini me of my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, Just less psychotic. Well I am a bit mad but I'm crazy in a good fun nature'd way. My mother on the other hand is in her own world of crazy if you know what I mean. *cough* mental *cough*.

Life as a Lestrange is not easy, but I'm sure most of you could have guessed that, under the constant pressure of pure blood supremacist parents. Not Fun in the slightest. You have to be perfect in every way or you have to face the consequences as my oh so perfect, older pure blood brother, Corvus, likes to remind me. After I've faced my mother's consequences, she certainly believes in punishment, my family sure have a twisted and cruel way of showing how they 'care'.

But tomorrow I'm off to Hogwarts, Europe's top school for witchcraft and wizardry, I am certain it will be the best day of my life in the whole 11 years of my existence. I get to share this magical experience with my spoilt cousin, Draco Malfoy. Myself and Draco are as close a cousins can be in fact were friends but Draco is spoilt how could he not be as he is the only heir and child to the rich and noble, Malfoy family.

Since we were born we've always be at each others side especially since I was the born 1st of June and Draco the 5th of June, literally we couldn't be closer cousins if we tried.

Unfortunately, my brother being four years older than me already attends Hogwarts, but as pre-agreed we have decided like all normal siblings do. That when at Hogwarts we shall ignore each others very existence and pretend its a mere coincident that we share a last name, even when everyone knows were related.

In 24 hours I'll be there. I hope your ready Hogwarts because, Lyra Lestrange is on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

There it was in all of its glory the Hogwarts express, in bright red, designed to dazzle new students or just completely blind them in my case.

"Could it be any redder" Lyra whispered to nobody in particular.

"The old fool couldn't have made himself clearer if he tried" spoke Lyra's father, Rodolphus Lestrange, who happen to hear her comment.

"Made what clear?" replied Lyra suddenly interested in something other than the train its self.

"That he's a biased crackpot, who thinks Gryffindor is the best house of the four" Sneered her father. Bellatrix cackled under her breath at her husband's remark.

"There's Draco, over there, look" Lyra said, as the Malfoy's had just arrived.

They came over to where the Lestrange's stood; Narcissa greeted her sister with a peck on the cheek. While Rodolphus and Lucius began to exchanged pleasantries. Corvus who had up until now had been standing a round with a permanent look of boredom up on his face said a polite hello to his uncle and aunt.

"I'm going to find a compartment, see you at Christmas mother, father." He then boarded the train with his magically shrunken and lightened suit case.

It was now 10:30 and Draco and Lyra where walking towards the end of the train looking for an empty compartment to share with there friends. Which they were sure would also be boarding soon.

For pure bloods there are many, many unwritten rules but one of them is, too be on time, one must be early.

Not that Lyra minded because she was so excited about today she had wanted to get here earlier but well another unwritten rule is not to get there to early or you'll seem to eager and we can't have that or people will start to think we pure bloods have feelings.

"This one looks good" said Draco as he opened an empty compartment, door.

"Cool" replied Lyra as she already began to settle in.

They didn't have to wait long because Crabbe and Goyle had just stumbled in, grunting a quick hello before they sat next to Malfoy. A little while after Pansy Parkinson came in and decide she just had to sit next to 'her' Draco. Lyra could only just contain her smirk.

Then in came Theodore Nott, who quickly buried himself in a book. Blaise Zabini came in next with a large grin smeared on his face, he was probably Draco's best friend but well allies were a much better suited term because pure blood didn't have friends. Stupid rule if you ask me. Tracey Davis arrived and sat down beside Theo. Finally Daphne Greengrass appeared and sat to Lyra's left as Theo was already on her right.

Soon they paired off and began to talk to each about some interesting things like the latest quidditch match, the newest witch's robes, what their lessons might be like, how do they get sorted and of course how much they were all sure they'd enjoy life as a Slytherin.

Lyra look out the window and watched the scenery blur by.

'This is going to be one long journey' she thought to her self as she looked back at the other people in the compartment.

"one long journey" she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogwarts sorting had gone by in a blur, that's what I'd love to say but it didn't, it was just too shocking to be blurred together into one event.

And trust me there were several events and my sorting was one of them, I'm so screwed when mum finds out.

Stupid hat with its stupid decision like I even belong in...

'HUFFLEPUFF' The hat screamed into the now deadly silent hall.

'ahahahaha' I burst out laughing because this had to be a joke, right, maybe it was the infamous Weasley twins or maybe Potter's son, maybe he was just like his father already pranking the Slytherins.

But no apparently not, as professor McGonagall pointed me toward the Hufflepuff table, I realised it was not a joke. It was a nightmare.

I don't think I've seen such emotion showing on my brothers face before; usually he's like a brick wall, a cold, hard, unemotional brick wall. Now all was there was fiery anger, well to everyone else it would seem like a glare but the thing about Lestrange's is we never do things lightly or well the rest of my family doesn't.

I'm certainly not a Lestrange, not when I'm in Hufflepuff because for some reason which I cannot quite understand I (ME!) was placed in Hufflepuff, which surely I would be soon disinherited from.

This is a dream isn't it, please be a dream. I've fallen asleep on the Hogwarts express... please don't be…Please this can't be real…

If the Hogwarts sorting wasn't bad enough the feast was just plain weird, seriously are all 11 year olds mentally incapable of have a brain or is it just these ones. Yep it's just these ones. The ones that they won't look or sit next to me. Not that I blame (oh my Morgana I've only been a Hufflepuff for 5 second, can you catch niceness?) them.

It seems that my family's reputation precedes them, right on to me, Uuuurrrrggg what's the point in being in Hufflepuff if no ones going to be nice to you, meehhh this is going to be a long seven years.

'Hi' or maybe not.

'Hi, I'm Lyra' okay so maybe Hufflepuff isn't so bad.

'Cedric don't talk to her, have you seen her brother, he's a Slytherin he could hurt you' hmm okay liking Hufflepuff less again.

'Well, you hurt your own brain by looking in the mirror ' I muttered in my mind.

The older boy 'Cedric' turned away but not before he gave me a friendly smile.

Uh these Hufflepuff's are going to lead me to my road to ruin.

* * *

**Thank you to EmeraldStorm7, Aquila Lestrange, Beau2809 for the comments, follows and favorites. **

**Just to let people know that my updates will be irregular so sorry about that, I just can't make a commitment to update every week or even every month but i will try not to forget about this story. **

**cup'o'tea (I'll give 50 house points to anyone who can guess how my username relates to harry potter) :)**


End file.
